This invention relates to bimetallic cluster compounds. More particularly, the bimetallic cluster compounds contain a ruthenium carbido cluster and a Group IIIa metal.
Ruthenium carbido carbonyl salt anions of the formula [Ru.sub.6 C(CO).sub.16 ].sup.2- are described in J. Organomet. Chem., 184, C33-C35 (1980). A rhodium carbonyl carbide cluster anion having the formula [Rh.sub.6 C(CO).sub.15 ].sup.2- is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,428. Mixed metal triaconta carbonyl salt clusters which may contain ruthenium or Group Ib metals are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,989,799 and 3,974,259. Other ruthenium complexes which may contain carbonyls are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,793,355 and 3,786,132.